Many individuals have special transportation needs resulting from injuries, illnesses, and other conditions. For example, such individuals may be non-ambulatory and therefore make use of powered assistance vehicles to achieve significant levels of mobility. While full-size, street-legal vehicles, such as cars and trucks, provide acceptable transportation in many scenarios, they are typically limited to larger traffic areas, including roads, parking lots, driveways, dirt/gravel roads, etc. When such individuals need to go “off-road,” such as on walking paths, lawns, camping sites, golf courses, cemeteries, etc., such larger vehicles may be prohibited or inappropriate. In such scenarios, powered assistance vehicles, such as golf carts, provide better options. Yet, transporting the powered assistance vehicles via the larger traffic areas to the “off-road” locales can present a new set of special transportation needs.